


Show-off

by EggMuffin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingering, Gentle Dom Harry, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Eggsy likes to show off and he always has; he preens under the attention and loves being watched. And luckily for him, Harry loves to watch.





	Show-off

**Author's Note:**

> rors-chach on tumblr sent me some amazing prompts and my slow ass took forever to get around to them.  
> "Harry likes to dominate in a gentle and calm way that is a perfect match with Eggsy, who likes to show off (a bit of exhibitionism here). Wanting to please Harry, and feeling wanted, Eggsy invites Harry to watch him during his “preparation”.  
> Harry is sitting in front of the bed while Eggsy is touching himself, moaning hoarse thinking his hands are Harry’s, with eyes half open, watching Harry watch him (something like voyeism), and this makes Eggsy feels more horny."
> 
> There's another one waiting and I promise I'm gonna get around to it soon!

Eggsy is a bit of a show-off. Has always been, to be honest. Maybe it started with gymnastics and the rush of pride when the coaches and audience cheered. Maybe it started with parkour and the appreciative and slightly jealous looks of the neighbourhood guys when he scaled a wall in half the time it took them. It definitely didn’t start with Kingsman, because by the time Eggsy found himself running and shooting and solving his way through Merlin’s tests, he already knew that he liked the attention. But it doesn’t make the awestruck looks of the other candidates any less sweet when he nails the obstacle course in front of them. Point is, Eggsy likes to show off and he always has; he preens under the attention and loves being watched. 

And luckily for him, Harry  _ loves _ to watch. 

So Eggsy spreads his legs a little wider, arches his back a bit more, and sinks his fingers in deeper, moaning and imagining that it’s Harry fingering him open, even though the man is sitting less than three feet away.

‘’ _ Gorgeous, _ ” Harry murmurs.

Eggsy bites his lip. He loves when they do this, when Harry lets him put on a little show, when he doesn’t touch until Eggsy begs him to. 

‘’So beautiful for me, love,” Harry says and he might not be touching Eggsy but Eggsy can feel his voice enveloping him like a blanket. “You can go a little deeper, can’t you? I know you can, darling - oh, that’s  _ beautiful _ , Eggsy.’’

Eggsy twists his shoulder and arches his back to push his fingers in deeper, moaning as he complies Harry’s every order - because that’s what it is. Harry’s voice may be quiet and his words may be gentle, but it’s an order if Eggsy’s ever heard one and he does his best to be good for Harry. 

Given his history, Eggsy never saw himself being into this kind of stuff, the dominance and submission thing, but fuck if it doesn’t make him feel good when Harry takes the lead, all gentle but firm at the same time. And the exhibitionism thing is just a big fat cherry on top of the cake, really; a chance for Eggsy to perform to a very,  _ very _ appreciative audience.

“Turn around, love,” Harry says suddenly. “Let me see you properly.” As if Eggsy’s not already on display for him, arse up on the bed to give him a nice view. 

Eggsy pulls his fingers out a little reluctantly and rolls over onto his back. He shimmies around until he’s comfortable and then locks eyes with Harry, lifts his knees, spreads his legs open wide, and pushes his fingers back in. The look in Harry’s eyes is about as intensely turned on as Eggsy feels and he has to let his head fall back as he starts to move his fingers again.

“Look at you - spread open for me so nicely.” Eggsy can practically feel the low, deep rumble of Harry’s voice in his gut. “Can you take three for me love?”

Eggsy can’t help the whimper that escapes him as he pulls his fingers out  _ again _ and blindly feels around for the lube on the bed. He hates the empty feeling, so he slicks his fingers up quickly and pushes them in again, three this time, just like Harry asked, moaning at the stretch.

He digs the fingers of his left hand into the back of his thigh as he fucks himself with his fingers, slow and deep, raising his head a little to look at Harry again. Harry’s watching him intently, leaning forward in his chair with one hand on his lips; he looks completely enraptured by Eggsy. 

“Fucking gorgeous, darling, you open up so prettily,” he says softly. “And you like it, don’t you? Like it when I watch you?’’

“ _ Yeah, _ ” Eggsy gasps out between moans. He likes it, he fucking  _ loves _ it, it turns him on like nothing else. He still imagines that it’s Harry’s fingers that are opening him up and stretching him out, filling him, that it’s Harry holding his legs open, but what gets him more is the weight of Harry’s gaze on him and the fact that Harry gets off on watching Eggsy finger himself just as much as Eggsy gets off on Harry watching him. 

“Do you want to come, love?” Harry asks. “Do you think you can come for me?”

Eggsy shakes his head, because he can’t, not like this; it’s not enough. 

“Touch yourself, darling. Show me how much you like it.”

Eggsy’s hand practically flies from his thigh to his cock. He takes himself in hand and gives a few slow strokes, but he doesn’t pull his fingers out, because it feels so good to be held and stretched out at the same time. 

Gradually he picks up the speed and makes a valiant effort to keep his eyes open and on Harry. He ends up watching him through bleary, half-lidded eyes as his hand moves in fast, sharp strokes, chasing his orgasm. 

“ _ Beautiful _ , Eggsy; you look so pretty like this,” Harry murmurs and Eggsy barely hears it over his own heavy breathing and whimpers. “Are you close, my boy? Hm? Are you going to come, love?”

Eggsy doesn’t bother with actual answers. He lets his eyes fall shut and moans, arching his back off the bed as he gets closer and closer. It’s almost too much, almost too intense and for a brief moment he’s afraid that he’ll get too sensitive and won’t be coming at all.

But then Harry says, “Come on, darling,” and it turns out to be another order that Eggsy complies.

He tips over the edge with a hoarse moan, come splattering on his chest in thick, hot stripes. His body goes tense for a moment and then he sags, exhausted and sated, fingers slipping from his body. 

Eggsy just lies back with his eyes shut and waits for his breathing and heart rate to calm down. He feels the bed dip and then Harry’s kissing him, slow but passionate. 

“You were amazing, my darling boy,” Harry whispers against his lips. 

“Liked the show?” Eggsy whispers back.

“Immensely,” Harry says, smoothing back Eggsy’s hair. “I think I will need a repeat performance. Several repeat performances, actually.”

Eggsy blinks open his eyes and smiles. “It’s a good thing I like performing, then.”

“It is indeed, you show-off.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Typical eggmuffin: a month of radio silence and then she comes back with a load of filth.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](https://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
